Episode 58 (8th May 1973)
Buckley disrupts the building of the piggery, as a young girl is accidentally buried. As she is rushed to hospital, Henry tells Buckley to not work on the piggery. Plot David informs Gwen and Penny that he has got a job as an odd job man at Emmerdale Farm; they laugh at him. He arrives to start work but doesn't impress when he tells Henry he doesn't want to work with artificial fertilizers. Henry has him mucking out in the cowshed. Buckley plans to disrupt the dig. Jack, Gwen and Penny discuss Penny being offered a job as a barmaid at The Woolpack. Jack tries to talk to Penny about Trash again, but she won't. He asks her to go easy on Joe as he's not experienced in the wiles of women. More artefacts are found at the dig. Buckley tries to distract Henry's attention while his workmen try and fill in the hole, but tragedy strikes when a young girl, Jenny, is buried by earth and is taken away in an ambulance. David has lunch at Emmerdale Farm, he reveals that he's a vegan. Annie receives a phone call from the County Planning Officer wanting to speak to Henry. Henry is furious with Buckley's stunt; he tells him to start work on the access road rather than the pig unit. Joe gives David an idea on how to get electricity in the millhouse, he drops off Jack's letter. He asks Penny to go into Hotten with him to buy a motorbike, but she's cool with him following her chat with Jack. Jack ponders why the family never read his book. Annie says he never asked her to. Henry tells Joe that he would be a fool to sell his share of Emmerdale Farm. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill Guest cast *Barney - George Malpas *Penny - Louisa Martin *Gwen - Emily Richard *David - Martin Howells *Buckley - Norman Mitchell *Winthrop - Blake Butler *Workman - Johnnie Allen (Uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Penny's bedroom *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, field *Buckley Builders cabin Notes *The actress who plays Jenny, the young girl buried in the earth by the digger is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 58: Jack is still hoping to thwart Henry Wilks's plan to build a pig-unit, while Joe is hinting that he may sell his share of Emmerdale Farm and get married. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Three DVD released by Network on 30th May 2011. Memorable dialogue David Reece: "I'd, er, rather not work with artificial fertilizers if that's alright with you, Mr Wilks. I've been reading up my ecology, see, we've gotta put back the goodness we take from the land, not chemicals." Henry Wilks: "Where's Sam?" Annie Sugden: "Dressing." Henry Wilks: "Oh, well when he comes down, get him to take Mr Reece to the cowshed, show 'im how mucking out's done. When he's got a nice trailer full of goodness from the land, he can spread it on Longacre. He'll enjoy that." David Reece: "I said the wrong thing there, didn't I?" Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD